


Your Call

by HailForTheQueen



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: I Love You, I could really use a wish rn, Kind of a somg fic?, M/M, Nothing explicit, Pease dont go, Secondhand Serenade, Shounen-ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6645010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HailForTheQueen/pseuds/HailForTheQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will their love make it through the night? Male OC. Originally posted to Fanfiction.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, wrote this while listening to Your Call by Secondhand Serenade and trust me, if you read this while listening to that song, the feels will hit you so hard, I cried. I actually cried ;_;
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing bro, not the song or Fruits Basket. Actually, I own the oc, Yoshino :)

"Hello? Yoshino? Please pick up, I need to know where you are..." Shigure spoke softly into the phone, his fatigue and exhaustion finally creeping into his voice as he sighed and hung up, effectively leaving his twelfth voicemail that night.

Definitely not his last at this rate.

A particularly strong gust of wind tossed his hair into his face, reminding him of just how cold he was, insistent goosebumps running up his arms as he shivered in the cold night air.

_I really wish I'd brought my jacket now..._ He thought wantingly. Though, items such as clothing and keys were all forgotten in his rush to the Russian sushi restaurant he'd been spending more and more of his evenings at.

And all because of him. All because of Yoshino. Of course Shigure had not a single complain.

He'd welcome the man into his life, marvelling at the way time flew when they were together. And right now, he was wishing more than anything that he would just please hurry up. That time would fly when they were apart so they could be together before they even realised they'd had to depart.

Too bad not a single shooting star would rip across that sky tonight.

Shigure took a seat on the small wooden bench he'd been sitting on only moments before he'd been pacing back and forth, his phone pressed desperately to his ear in the hopes that his boyfriend's familiar voice would come through, the grip only becoming stronger when the now too-familiar beep of his voicemail prevailed.

He tightened his hands into fists, closed his eyes and inhaled.

The cold soaked through his thin clothes and recoiled deep I to his bones, but it's not something he could be bothered to care about at the minute. A single thought echoed and replayed across his mind.

_Yoshino, where are you..?_

* * *

Yoshino stood on the train, anticipation keeping him from bothering to sit for the duration of his 5 minute journey.

No, he was too nervous for that, he could feel anxiety bubble in his chest as he clenched both of his hands into fists in their respective pockets of his trousers, one gripping a single no-return plain ticket, the other gripping a Russian Sushi '50% off' voucher.

He closed his eyes and sighed, feeling his back pocket vibrate with what was most likely his twelfth voicemail on that night.

No guessing who it was from.

It could only be the man he loved with all his heart.

The man he'd told to meet him outside of the restaurant half an hour ago, the man he could guess was now sick and angry, desperate for his voice.

_Shigure..._ He sighed, closing his eyes, allowing the trains movement to control his unsteady swaying body, not caring about the looks he got from the few other passengers strewn across the carriage.

The train was taking a long and deserted route through the back roads of the town they lived in until it got to the airport.

By the time he'd opened his eyes again, there was only one minute left of his journey.

_Shigure..._

"Coming up at the next stop will be Kanmon-odori, and Russian Sushi"

He looked around at the few passengers. They all looked like they were business men and women on their way home, nobody that would get off at a dump like Kanmon where Russian Sushi was located.

Just him.

He clutched the two separate pieces of paper in each of his hands so tight that when either of them was pulled out, it would take minutes to smooth out the creases for it to be somewhat readable.

_Shigure... I'm sorry..._

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket before silencing once again, heard the quick beep telling him he'd gotten another voicemail and he sighed.

The train got to the stop.

Nobody got off.

* * *

Shigure could feel a lump building up in his throat as he tried desperately to hold back a wave of incoming tears.

Yoshino wasn't replying and there were only a few reasons valid enough to explain it.

He balled his hand into fists and slammed them into the seat of the bench either side of him in frustration.

He closed his eyes and took in a deep shaky breath to calm his nerves, smoothing out any creases on his red kimono.

Yoshino always said that red suites him the best and so that's what he was wearing.

It's something that Aya had made specifically for a date. A beautiful deep red decorated with pale green rising from the bottom to look like grass and then decorated in pale yellow and pink flowers, blooming upwards, the same scene printed in his left sleeve.

He hoped Yoshino would like it. React the same way he did when he wore a deep blue one decorated with a mass of golden birds and cherry blossoms. Hold his cheeks while staring into his eyes and telling him just how beautiful he was. How much he was loved.

It had made Shigure so happy, so grateful to have the man in his life.

His heart sank thinking he might not have that chance tonight.

He felt a hot salty tear trickle down his face, dropping from his chin and instantly wiped it away on the off chance Yoshino walked up to him at that moment and asked why he was crying.

Another gust of wind ripped through the night, this time accompanied by the first few drops of rain.

_Please Yoshino, hurry..._

* * *

Yoshino stood in the airport, making his way towards his terminal. He checked in and sat down, holding his crumpled ticket in one hand, the voucher in the other.

He closed his eyes and sighed, hearing the time of his plane's departure being called out.

He had ten minutes. Ten minutes before he had to board the plane.

He took out his phone and dialed the familiar number.

* * *

40 minutes. 40 minutes had passed without a word from Yoshino. And just as he'd finally thought he'd break down, feeling tear after tear spill down his cheek and mix with the heavy drops of rain cascading from the dark sky, his own phone vibrated.

_Yoshino.._

"Yoshino?"

**"Hey Shigure.."**

_Yoshino? He sounds... sad?_

"Yoshino? What is it? Where are you? I've been so-"

**"Shigure, I'm at the airport."**

Five words. That's all it took for his heart to break into two pieces.

An involuntary breath whistled past his lips.

"Yoshino... Why are you at the airport?" He asked quietly, afraid of what he knew would be the answer.

**"I'm leaving."**

Four pieces.

**"I'm going to Germany."**

Eight pieces.

**"And... I'm not coming back."**

A thousand.

"Liar." He whispered. He could feel his voice break, he could hear his weakness but he didn't care. All he cared about was Yoshino.

**"Please Shigure.."**

"No Yoshino! You can't go! I can't allow this!"

**"I know Shigure.." He said softly, feeling his own tears spill onto his cheeks. "I know you can't but I'm afraid I can't stay..."**

"No!" Shigure all but screamed down the line. He was sobbing uncontrollably, everything building up into a rush of pure emotion.

**"Do you remember when we first met? How you were so nervous meeting me and I asked you on a date? You were blushing so much, I swear I fell in love with you on the spot! That was the first time we went to Russian Sushi and you didn't know what to order. Then you ordered that horrible squid stuff and hated it so we switched and I hated it as well, remember? Then we both got sick that night?" Yoshino said, chocking back his tears.**

"Please don't make me remember like it's the last time we'll ever speak..."

**"Shigure.."**

"Please stay with me tonight Yoshino." He was openly crying, his nose running and his throat sore.

**"Every breath you take when you're sitting next to me brings life into my deepest hopes, Shigure. You will always be in my heart and I'll never forget you or the time we've spent together. I will never forget every time I said 'I love you' and I will never forget the meaning of those three words when I said them to you."**

"No! I'm tired of being all alone! Please come back home, Yoshino, I'm so tired of being on my own! I can't lose you!" Shigure's voice was raw and hoarse with emotion as he wept, begging his lover to come back into his arms.

**"I was born to tell you I love you and I am torn to do what I have to to. I'm so sorry Shigure" Yoshino whispered down the line, clutching the phone to his wet face and taking in a deep breath.**

He hung up.

"NO!" Shigure screamed as he threw his phone onto the floor and collapsed to his knees crying until his voice was no longer there.

"Yoshino please come back!" He fell to his hand and knees, staring into the night sky past the rain that was beating into his back and wished the burning light that swept across the sky was a shooting star, not a plane.


	2. Chapter 2

"Shigure!" He yelled, finally giving up on waking him gently and instead straddling him and shaking his shoulders violently.

Shigure's eyes shot open in the darkness, searching for what had woken him up, his breath coming out in quick uneven bursts.

"Hey, it's okay, calm down." He said, rolling off of the panicked man beneath him that he'd shaken awake.

"It was just another bad dream," He soothed, rubbing gentle circles into his stomach until Shigure's breathing had slowed considerably, almost back to normal.

"Are you okay? You wouldn't wake up, I was trying to wake you up for at least five minutes and all you did was scream... I got so worried.."

Shigure took in a slow, shaky breath in the hopes of calming his nerves. He stayed still for a minute, the only sound being their breathing and the patterning of rain outside.

"I'm okay..." He said, his voice harbouring a slight tremble.

"Come here," He said, pulling Shigure into a hug so that he was on his side and not letting go.

"Stay with me tonight, Yoshino." He whispered, closing his eyes and inhaling the intoxicating smell of leather-bound books and some kind of cologne.

"I'll stay with you forever, Shigure." Yoshino said into his partner's jet-black hair that was sprawled out onto the pillow.

He smiled at the feeling of his lover in his arms, the exotic smell of his hair, the heat from his body.

_I was born to tell you I love you._


End file.
